


Against the wind

by charixty



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M, i wont be adding any tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charixty/pseuds/charixty
Summary: Time ticks on. The wave, at least that’s what it feels like, washes him away. Not away. It engulfs him and leaves him cold. Such an irony, he should be feeling the warm from the long hugs but nothing is helping. All he can feel is the chill deep down in his bones, he feels like a lone shrub in the windward side, helpless against the raging wind. He wonders how people survive such an intense feeling. Maybe he will ask his professor later. Later when he learns how to walk again. Later when he doesn’t feel like the world is unbearable. He is flying away. Away into oblivion and it feels like nobody will notice. The pain is sharp, like an ice pickle shoved into his heart. Maybe he is the ice pickle, the cold has turned him into ice and he is his own undoing. He needs more time. But time doesn’t await him.Tik tok. Tik tok. Time ticks on.





	

Time ticks on. The wave, at least that’s what it feels like, washes him away. Not away. It engulfs him and leaves him cold. Such an irony, he should be feeling the warm from the long hugs but nothing is helping. All he can feel is the chill deep down in his bones, he feels like a lone shrub in the windward side, helpless against the raging wind. He wonders how people survive such an intense feeling. Maybe he will ask his professor later. Later when he learns how to walk again. Later when he doesn’t feel like the world is unbearable. He is flying away. Away into oblivion and it feels like nobody will notice. The pain is sharp, like an ice pickle shoved into his heart. Maybe he is the ice pickle, the cold has turned him into ice and he is his own undoing. He needs more time. But time doesn’t await him.  
Tik tok. Tik tok. Time ticks on.


End file.
